


something hungry

by katherine_tag



Category: Hench - Natalie Zina Walschots
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_tag/pseuds/katherine_tag
Summary: A late night at the office takes a steamy turn.
Relationships: Anna Tromedlov | The Auditor/Leviathan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	something hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/gifts).



_Start by pulling him out of the fire and  
hoping that he will forget the smell.  
He was supposed to be an angel but they took him  
from that light and turned him into something hungry,  
something that forgets what his hands are for when they  
aren’t shaking.  
-Caitlyn Siehl_

***

Leviathan was working at his desk when I opened the door to his office after knocking softly, the coffee in my hand my flimsy excuse to see him. To remind myself that he was here, he was alive. He was ours again.

"What," he snapped, before looking up. "Oh. Auditor."

"Late night?" I stepped further into the office, letting the door swing shut behind me. "I brought you coffee." 

"Yes." He stood, walking around his desk and approaching me. "Thank you." 

He took the cup out of my hand, his fingers tangling with mine briefly. My breath caught at the feel of his rough fingers on mine. He touched me so rarely that every time was electric. We were standing close, almost toe to toe. Even at this distance, I could still only see the finest traces of warmth around his joints and between the plates of his skin. The thought that he could see my arousal written on my skin like a neon sign made me flush even more. 

Leviathan made a soft noise, almost a groan. "Anna," he said, tracing his finger over my lips, around my jaw and down my neck, pressing the tip into the dip of my collarbone. 

I trembled under his touch as his fingertip dragged against my skin, down to the tip of the vee in the collar of my button down shirt. My nipples were hard peaks under my bra, and my clit already ached to be touched, sending pleasurable shivers through my groin. His dark eyes caught and held my own. 

I hardly dared to blink as I brought my hands up to my blouse and unbuttoned the top button, slowly, deliberately, then the next, and the next. He hadn't moved his hand; his finger was as hot as a brand on my breastbone. I unbuttoned my cuffs last and let the shirt slide off my shoulders to the floor. 

Leviathan let his finger trail down to my navel and then brought his hand back to his side with what looked like effort. He leaned over to set the coffee on the corner of his desk. "Keep going." His voice was deep and dark, like a well oiled engine.

Unhooking my bra, I dropped it to the floor too, my nipples tightening even more as they were exposed to the cooler air of his office. I unzipped my skirt and pushed it down with my underwear, stepping out of everything, even my shoes. I realized my breath was coming in short gasps, and forced myself to take a deeper breath, my eyes fluttering shut at the sheer eroticism of standing in front of him, naked. 

"Sit," Leviathan said, nodding toward one of the armchairs in the corner. 

I slid into the chair, shivering as the cool leather touched my skin. I draped one of my legs over the arm of the chair, baring all of myself to him in a heady rush. I had stopped thinking the moment he had touched my skin, acting completely on desire and instinct. I pressed my palms to my hot cheeks before running them over my breasts, arching a little into the touch, then over my belly and caressing my inner thighs.

"Yes." He moved closer, to stand in front of me, head bent down to look at me. "Touch yourself."

I could only comply, pulling my hands back up to my breasts. Teasing myself, I rolled and pinched my nipples with my fingertips until I was gasping again, my hips jerking in counterpoint. I could feel the wetness of my arousal slick on my skin and smell it thick in the air. Leviathan stood still, immovable, hands at his sides. Every so often, his armor rippled around his mouth, unconsciously, and a subtle pattern chased itself across his torso, pulsing in time to my breath. 

Finally, I gave in and slumped further down against the back of the chair, spreading my legs slightly as I pressed the heel of my hand above my clit. I bit my lip and pressed my fingers lower, circling around my entrance and pressing the barest inch inside. The wet sound as I pulled them free was almost lost under the hum of his electronics and my ragged breath. I circled my clit with a slick finger and let go of my lip to let out a breathy moan. 

The scales in Leviathan's armor shifted with a metallic whisper. "You're beautiful," he said, almost too quietly for me to hear.

I couldn't see his face from this angle, so I stared at his chest through my half lidded eyes, wondering what it would feel like pressed against my bare skin. Wondering what it would feel like if it were his fingers working me closer to orgasm instead of my own. Whether he would let me see - and touch, and taste - his softest, most vulnerable places, someday.

My orgasm, when it came, crested sharply and left me wanting more. For a long moment, we were both still as the last spasms of my pleasure rippled through me. I let out a shaky breath. 

Leviathan abruptly dropped to his knees in front of me. I made a move to sit up, and he put his hands on my thighs to arrest my movement. My breath caught as he pushed my legs wider, gripping the back of my right thigh and stretching my leg over the arm of the chair to match the left. He smoothed his hands down my thighs and I whimpered at the soft scratch of his fingertips against my skin. 

"I want to taste you," he murmured, looking up at me. The grill around his mouth parted but the shadows were too deep for me to see what lay beneath. 

"Yes, please," I whispered, my clit pulsing at the mere thought.

He sucked in a breath of air and bent his head over my hips, parting my vulva with his thumbs. Soft, almost feather light touches brushed across my folds, a torturous tease. "You smell intoxicating."

I cried out at the first press of his tongue inside me. It was narrower than a man's tongue, and longer, more limber. His mandibles brushed against my clit delicately, too light and too soft until I was pressing my hips up in desperation, sobbing for breath. My thighs burned at the stretch.

"Leviathan," I gassed. "I need ... oh."

He barely paused, thrusting two fingers deep inside me and wrapping his tongue around my clit with brutal efficiency. I flung myself off the cliff of another orgasm, screaming. He prolonged the fall, rubbing his fingers up inside of me as I clenched around him, pressing his tongue to my clit, a steady pressure as my hips bucked against his mouth. 

I clenched my hands into fists, trembling with the aftershocks of one of the best orgasms I'd ever had. He withdrew his hand slowly, tongue flickering out to caress my thigh before he sat back on his heels. He leaned over to extract my underwear from the pile of clothes on the floor. I watched him in a haze as he used them to dry off his face and hand, rumbling his quiet laugh at my involuntary noise. I gingerly lowered my legs and sat up, perched on the edge of the seat. 

To my surprise, he stood, keeping my panties as he strode over to the desk and deliberately placed them in a drawer. Our eyes caught and held as he sat, his hands casually resting on top of the desk.

I could feel my pulse hammering wildly in my neck at the heat in his gaze. "Do you," I started, tried again, "what about -"

"Perhaps another time," he said, voice full of promise, almost sinister. "You may dress."

I flushed at the order, torn between the desire to obey and the impulse to refuse, just to see what he would do. I quashed the urge and stood, wincing a little at the stretch in my left leg. I could feel his eyes on me as I dressed, tucking my shirt into my waistband and smoothing my skirt with my palms.

"Another time, then," I said. 

"Perhaps." I couldn't read the expression on his face. 

Defiance rushed through me, and I almost snarled as a new, dangerously possessive feeling anchored itself in my gut. There would be another time, I promised myself. And another, and another. He couldn't hold himself apart from me forever. We had rescued each other. We were inextricably tied together, and I wanted to bind us further, until we would never be able to escape. I wanted him to forget all about Supercollider and only have space left in his heart for me.

"Leviathan." I stepped back, turning toward the door.

He nodded gravely. "Auditor."

And if I swung my hips a trifle more than necessary on my way out the door, well, who could really blame me? This was going to be _fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the first fic in the archive for this fandom? Gosh. I hope you like it!
> 
> Quote at the beginning is the first stanza of "Start Here" by Caitlyn Siehl.
> 
> Thank you to Geekhyena for reading this over and cheering me on.


End file.
